


I Think He Is Beautiful

by babynative



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Unestablished Steve/Tony, not mine, poem, probably, sad i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: I sit two seats behind him and I think he is beautiful.Suicidal!Tony (Not MCU bc Blue eyes) ;p





	I Think He Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Not my poem. Made by unknown. Creds to who wrote this!! however, some words have been changed :3

there is a boy who catches my bus who has bluey-gray eyes as clear as the lake the kids go swimming in.

 

he sits with his friends

and laughs a lot at little things.

and when his friends are silent

he looks out the window.

 

 

i sit two seats behind him and i think he is beautiful.

 

there is a boy who catches my bus who acts happy every morning from 7am.

he sits with his friends and gives them empty smiles and wears long sleeves in the middle of summer.

 

i sit two seats behind him and i think he is beautiful.

 

 

there is a boy who has bluey-gray eyes as empty as the lake the kids go swimming in, in winter.

he sits with his friends and stares at his lap and when his friends say something funny,

he doesn't laugh anymore.

 

i sit two seats behind him and i think he is beautiful.

 

 

there was a boy who caught my bus who was found by his parents after he had shot himself.

 

 

he wrote a letter to his friends and told them he loved them. and wrote a letter to his parents saying sorry.

 

 

and he wrote a letter to the sad boy 

who sat two seats behind him on the bus,

and told him he was beautiful.


End file.
